The Love For A Sister
by Basil and Mallow and Moss
Summary: AU. What if Lily and Petunia had a sister named Azalea? Go through her life, starting at her death, then going to when she is younger. Azalea has a way of changing fate, including Lily and James's destined deaths. What else will she change? Find out as you go through her the years in her life. (may change rating to T later) R&R! I know you're viewing, not reviewing! Rewrote Chap. 1
1. Prologue

(Moss here. Yay! My first Harry Potter Fanfic! When I was writing this, I was on the verge to tears for Sirius :( R&R! Enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd get as much Pumpkin juice, Butterbeer and Chocolate frogs as I could! Sadly, I can't :( I do own Azalea Evans Black though. Hope you like her story as I go back to when she was younger up until she dies...)

**Prologue**

"Today, Azalea Evans Black died. She sacrificed her life for Lily and James Potter and their son, Harry." Dumbledore announced loudly to the members of the Order of the Phoenix at 12 Grimmauld Place. Every member was seated in a chair at the long table, each trying to hold back tears, or already sobbing.

Sirius gripped James's hand tightly, tears forming in his eyes, his vision blurring. Like Azalea's did when she was dying...

"She was a loving sister, a great wife, and a friend to all of us." Dumbledore breathed heavily, discontinuing his speech. "Lily, you may speak."

She stood up from her chair next to James, saying, "She died bravely. For me, James, and little Harry. She shouldn't have died to day at the hands of Voldemort... I should have. I know it." Lily burst into tears, sobbing into her hands that now covered her face.

"Azalea had a way of changing fate. We all know that." James said, his voice echoing in the dining room as he stood up. "That's our Azalea, our flower."

Remus, who was sitting next to Sirius, didn't stand up from his seat, but instead entwined his fingers together, crouching in his seat, looked at the floor and said, "Now... we must learn to live without that flower. We all have to move on, no matter how difficult it is."

"How can I get over her death?!" Sirius shouted, standing up from his seat. He leaned on the long table until his head was close to Remus who was on the other side. "What is wrong with you, Remus? Got whacked in the head? SHE WAS MY WIFE!" The tears that had been forming in his eyes now streamed down his face like rivers.

"I did _not _get whacked in the head, mind you." Remus said quietly, not daring to look Sirius in the eye. "My head is perfectly fine."

"Then do you want me to whack it for you?!" Sirius shouted, standing on the table as he picked up his chair.

Just as Sirius was about to throw it at Remus's head while he was filled with grief, Dumbledore yelled, "SILENCE."

At once, Sirius lowered the chair, now appearing ashamed. "Dumbledore, I don't know what got over me."

"It's the sadness and grief that's overwhelming you. Here, have some tea."

Dumbledore slid a cup of tea over to him, and Sirius poured it into his cup, drinking some. Gulping, he said, "Thanks."

"Your quite welcome." The Head Master said, a small smile played upon his lips. _I'm talking like I do with first-years. _he thought. _These people are 20 years or older._

Silence followed and stayed that way for a long time. No one knew what to say. As soon as Sirius put down his cup, Lily broke the silence.

"Dumbledore, may I share a memory of my sister?" she asked determinedly.

"Of course, my dear."

Lily walked up to the front of the long table, where Dumbledore was. "When we were 5, we all made a promise..."

* * *

(Next chapter is of course about the promise. I'm almost done with that. Please no flames! I hope you guys like it :) What was that promise...?)


	2. Chapter 1: Flying and Flowers

(The first chapter of Azalea's past! Yay! This chapter excites me! Enjoy the show 8) Oh, and I rewrote this because some parts needed to be cleaned up.)

**Chapter 1: Flying and Flowers**

_"Lily, Petunia, do you swear that you will do anything for your sisters, no matter what?" I say, smiling at my two sisters, all of us sitting on my purple bed in my owl-poster-filled-room. "To never cheat with each other, flirt with a boy until you're 13, never keep secrets, brag, and always think of your sisters?"_

_"Azalea, it better not be that we'll all have to do each others homework or chores." Petunia chimed in._

_"Okay, okay. What I mean is, are we willing to sacrifice ourselves?" We all stop chattering and instantly grow solemn._

_Lily nods almost immediately. "Yes, I will." I should've known. Lily will do practically anything for you. She's absolutely willing. "And I'll never cheat, flirt with a boy until I'm 13, never keep secrets, brag, and I'll always think of my sisters."_

_"Petunia?"_

_"I will never cheat, flirt with a boy until I'm 13, never keep secrets, brag, and always think of my sisters." She squirms a bit on the bed and looks at the floor. After awhile, she says, "And I'll sacrifice myself for my sisters."_

_"How about you?" Lily asks, turning to me._

_I roll my eyes. "Of course! I'm willing to sacrifice for my sisters! And of course never cheat, flirt with a boy until I'm 13," We all shudder. We don't really like boys. "Never keep secrets, brag, and I'll always think of my sisters. We'll add more to the list if we have to."_

_We all laugh and hug each other. _

That was when we were 5. The promise seems a bit childish now. Even the memory is a bit cheesy. But not so much as to giving up the promise. It's what holds my sisters and me together. I think all of this while sitting on my purple bed in my room, just where I was 6 years ago. It's still covered with owl posters, and now some magical creatures and witches and wizards. I wish I could be a witch... it'd be awesome. I could do spells and levitate! I wouldn't have to deal with math or history or anything... "Girls, we're going to the park today!" My mother's call rouses me from my thoughts.

"Sure! Coming!" Petunia and Lily run to the front door. "Let's play tag, then hop scotch and jump rope!" Petunia says to Lily. "You hear that, Azalea?" But I just stay there, sitting on my bed, sinking back into my daydream of being a witch...

"C'mon Azalea! You want to come to the park or not?" My mum hollers in front of the door.

Reluctantly, I agree. "Okay... coming."

As I climb into the car, Lily asks me, "How come you don't want to come? You love the park!" She stares at me, trying to read my face. "You don't have to come, you know."

"I do want to come! It's just, I was daydreaming about how cool it'd be to see hippogriffs and unicorns-"

"Ms. Witch here would like to ride a unicorn." Petunia teases, though she seems a bit shuddery.

Mum pulls out of the driveway, and we're off on the road to the park. Something seems to nudge me, like something's going to happen. I ignore the best I can. Last time that happened I was 9, and I saw a man in a strange cloak with an owl which had dropped a letter into his hands. I could remember his words now,

_"The Dark Lord- he can't- no- it's impossible!" _I looked at him like, What the heck is wrong with him? Dark Lord?

_The man stepped towards me. "You're lucky a Muggle like yourself doesn't have to deal with him. At least, not yet."_

_"Azalea, we have to go grocery shopping." My mum says, pulling me away. I fix my stare at the man, his stare fixed at mine with worry. "I do hope you don't have to deal with him."_

I shake the memory away and look out the car window. When we're right next the park, I take a look at the playground. I see something move in the bushes. Okay then..._  
_

Lily and Petunia jump out of the car happily. "You're It this time!" yells Petunia to Lily.

"I'm coming to get you!" And she chases her to the slide.

As I climb out the car, I get a bit weirded out by this nudging feeling and the memory of the strange man, and then I feel a slight poke on my back. That definitely scared the heck out of me.

"You're It!" Lily smiles, then runs away as fast as she can.

Ignoring my nudging feeling and the weird memory as best as I can, I run after her. Then, midway through running, I feel a hotness spread over my body. I kneel on the ground. I think I'm gonna faint. But I've never felt this way before! And it's not even a very hot day!

Lily's expression of excitement turns to concern. "Azalea, what's wrong?"

"Um, uh..." I get back up slowly, feeling a bit better. "I think I'm fine."

Before Lily can ask me more about what just happened, a figure climbs out of the bush. It was...

A boy with short-cut black hair. He was wearing a plaid collar shirt, and on that, a black jacket. I see Lily go still.

"Who are you?" Petunia asks, eying the new boy warily as she jogs up to us.

"I'm Severus Snape. I... uh... live at Spinner's End. Who are you?"

"I'm Lily Evans. Spinner's End is close to where I live. These are my sisters. Azalea," Lily says, pointing me. I wave slightly at him. "And this is Petunia." Petunia narrows her eyes at Severus.

"Um... Do you want to play on the swings?" I ask irreverently, trying to interrupt the awkward conversation.

"I would, but, well, I feel like I should go to the field." She kicks a pebble and runs to the field. "Sorry Severus!"

"It's okay." He says, but looks disappointed. To me he says, "Sure. Let's see who can go highest!" Severus says as he ran for the swings.

"Says the boy from a poverty-stricken neighborhood." Petunia whispers, to herself it seemed. She stays where she is, not budging.

I, meanwhile, run next to Severus to the swings, forgetting what just happened.

"So Severus, I bet I'll beat you!" I say.

"No you won't! I will!" Severus says.

"I'll most definitely beat you!" I say with confidence.

"Let's see." he says as we climb onto the swings. "On your mark, get set, go!"

We both push back and forth on our swings, pushing our legs out with full force.

I seem to be in the lead, Severus close behind.

"I'm winning!" I shout.

"I dare you to jump! Since you're first." Severus says. I have a feeling he slowed down on purpose though. Maybe to test something...?

"Okay!" I call back to him. "So, three... two... one!"

At once, I jump. For some reason, everything feels like it's in slow motion. The feeling I had forgotten about before gets so hot, it feels like 100 degree weather. All of a sudden, I realize this feeling makes me free and happy, floating here in the air. It's awesome! I thrust out my arms and yell "Wa-hoo!", embracing the new feeling. Leaves swirl in a small tornado. All of this feels good. It's like I've been hiding this all my life. Maybe I have.

I decide to finally look at the others. People stare up at me in awe as if to say, "Oh my God, is this really happening?" And maybe they are thinking that. I see Lily is on the ground now in the field in her own world. She looks up at me in awe too. Then she says, "Look what I can do!" She seems to be focused on something. "C'mon. You can do it." she mutters to herself. She closes her eyes and the field turns white with- daises. They're all daises! How long as my sister been hiding this inner talent? Are we what I think we are? Are we both-

"Witches! I knew it! You two _are _witches!" Severus says, smiling, interrupting my thoughts, looking at both of us. At this, I frown a bit. No matter how much I want to be one, it sounds a bit like an insult.

"Witch? I'm no witch!"

"Then how are you doing that?"

"Um... well..." I drop to the ground, and the good feeling goes away. Thinking about that must distract me from floating like that.

"Do you know how I did it?" I ask as I brush off the wood chips off my denim skirt.

"Yeah, how did we do that?" Lily asks as she runs up to me, closing all the daises in the field as the few people here stare in awe once more.

"Of course! You're a witch, like I'm a wizard."

As Severus says this, Lily exclaims, "Wasn't that amazing? I just opened all those flowers! I've been meaning to tell you about it, but it was a surprise."

"So you're a witch too?" He asks excitedly.

"Well, I guess so." Lily says, smiling. "I wonder if Petunia can do something like that!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can't. You two are lucky." she says, a hint of hatred in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lily says, looking a bit sorry and a bit scared. Petunia rarely got angry with us. Lily turns to me. "Now we can go to a witch and wizard school!"

"Yes!" I say excited, glancing at Petunia. What was up with her?

"I can teach you some more if you want." Severus offers to us. "More of what you did."

"Yes! That would be awesome!" We say enthusiastically.

At that moment, all of us forget about Petunia and everyone else who are staring with wide eyes and open mouths. We completely forget our "Muggle" world, Severus is explaining, and are all but engrossed in our new one.

* * *

(sorry if you think the promise was cheesy. But they were 5! Ooo... I wonder what that feeling is! What does it mean? Find out in the next few chapters! Yep, you got to wait! ...Next chapter will have Lily, Azalea and Severus going on the Hogwarts Express! Who will they meet? I can't wait to write that chappie. Azalea gets all- oh you'll see. Don't want to spoil it! R&R!)


End file.
